Chapter 517
|image = 517_68_Frankenstein_Angry_After_Learning_About_The_Devastation_Caused_By_Yuri.png |Release Date = 02 July 2018 |Chapter = 517 |Volume = 08 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 516 |Next Chapter = Chapter 518}}At school, the children are talking about the explosion. Ik-Han says he heard from the news that it was a gas explosion and that a lot of people died. He adds that some people say it wasn't a gas explosion. Shinwoo tells them that he saw that on the internet too. Suyi asks what it shows online. Shinwoo replies that people are saying it was caused by a missile and that everyone is anxious that a war is going to start soon. Ik-Han brings their attention to even more ridiculous rumours, about it being a fight between people with superpowers. He explains that someone posted a picture of the scene where the explosions occurred and that a cluster of large and small explosions occurred simultaneously, the experts who analysed the images said that the traces left behind are completely different to those left by a gas explosion. The children don't believe the rumours of people with superpowers or missiles, but conclude that the government is hiding something. At Crombel's hideout Aris chides Yuri for causing trouble. Yuri apologises. Crombel asks if Yuri feels better after throwing a fit. Yuri is taken aback by this and Crombel adds that he hopes it has made him feel better at least. Crombel tells him that he knows the reason he gave his own life to obtain the current power he has, so he doesn't blame him. This surprises Yuri. Crombel finishes by saying that there's no need to worry about humans since they'll be extinct soon. Aris agrees, but says that it's no reason to stir up chaos. Crombel questions her words, and she wonders if he has a different opinion, to which he answers that she'll find out soon. Crombel addresses Yuri and states that he must be feeling anxious since he doesn't have much longer left to live after all the physical enhancement he's gone through, and that he must be worried that he'll die without getting revenge. However, he requests that Yuri wait just a bit longer and he'll make sure that he not only has his revenge, but he also gets to see his new world. Yuri thanks Crombel, saying he has always had faith in him. Crombel asks his masked henchman about the current situation. The man responds that things are slowing down, but they're definitely gaining control of the Union, and that they've found clues and are investigating a project that the 1st Elder conducted secretly for decades. This sparks Crombel's curiosity. The masked man responds by telling him that they're not certain, but based on a combination of several clues, they believe he was manufacturing attack satellites. This shocks Yuri and Aris, however, Crombel finds it amusing, saying he knew that the 1st Elder was up to something. At the KSA headquarters Na Yonsu, An Sangeen and Director Lim Taesik are talking with Tao and M-21 about the recent incident. Tao asks them about the current situation. Yonsu states that they're restoring the area where the incident occurred but because of the damage, it's taking a lot longer than they thought. The KSA have posted agents at the location and are keeping the area under control for safety reasons. Yonsu mentions that because of the EMP waves, they aren't sure whether what happened was caught on film, but there are rumours spreading from those that witnessed the fight between them and the Union. Tao tells them that he's checking the flood of information online in real time, and right now it seems that people don't believe the rumours. Although he adds that it's only a matter of time before everyone finds out since this is only the beginning and, with the incident, the enemies have confirmed that they don't care about damage to human beings or of people finding out. Yonsu contemplates what the Union would gain from causing trouble like this, since they'd face conflict from the other species. Tao explains that the past and present Union are worried about the Werewolves and Nobles, and that the Union have already turned hostile against the Werewolves, since the Union attacked the Werewolves first. They know that it's difficult for the Werewolves to protect themselves in their current situation, and that it would be hard for the Nobles to make the first move, so everything has been planned beforehand. Tao enquires about the damages suffered, as determined by the KSA. Yonsu questions if he's talking about the civilian casualties. Tao confirms he is, and she informs him that thousands of people are either dead or injured. This shocks both M-21 and Tao. Tao expresses that it was more than he was expecting, and wonders if it could be because of the timing of the incident. Yonsu replies that he is correct, as there were a lot of people on the streets because it was daytime, and there were also people working in the buildings that collapsed. She adds that the total number of deaths keep growing and that she has further bad news. The KSA have been telling organisations around the world that the Union are trying to annihilate humans, but none of them believed it, and when they tried to contact them to build up trust following this incident, they weren't able to get in contact with them and that it appears the Union has taken over. Tao ends the conversation saying that he'll keep the KSA informed in case he finds any additional information, and tells them to be careful. The KSA agree and ends the call, telling him the same. Tao enquires if Karias heard the conversation between him and the KSA and what the Nobles plan to do. Karias replies, that they're doing exactly what he expected, and that they're looking into several options, but it'll be hard for the Lord or Clan Leaders to act, since Lukedonia could be attacked. He states that there are four Clan Leaders here right now, and that in a state of emergency such as this, they should all return to Lukedonia and look after their own clans. However, the Lord hasn't ordered them to return, because the Lord knows that this problem doesn't just concern humans. Tao affirms that it will be hard with the current situation and that he'd appreciate it if they'd continue to guard the positions they've been assigned. Karias agrees. M-21 announces that he'll head over to his position too. Tao suggests he rest a while, but M-21 refuses saying his wounds recovered a long time ago. Tao says he is aware, but he should have a check up just in case. M-21 again refuses and tells him that he'd rather be in the area he was assigned. Suddenly they hear a voice telling M-21 to get a check up, as suggested by Tao. M-21 and Tao are shocked to see Frankenstein and Rai, who have returned home. Frankenstein relays that he heard some ridiculous news on the way and enquires if the city has been destroyed. Tao fills him in on the details of Yuri using his power in the city, in daylight. Frankenstein asks how many were hurt during the attack. Tao relays the news, surprising both Rai and Frankenstein. Frankenstein gets angry and swears revenge.